Quick Thinking
| rarity = Rare | autoDrops = auto }} Quick Thinking is a mod that uses the Warframe's residual energy pool as an emergency buffer to prevent death whenever a player drops to 2 Health. Stats Notes *Energy lost via Quick Thinking utilizes the Warframe's armor value. The efficiency value will act as an additional damage reduction with the values listed above. *Works on self-inflicted damage. *As of , Quick Thinking will keep your minimum health at exactly 2 units and use your remaining energy to keep you alive from incoming damage. The efficiency will go up with the mod's level. ** will still grant you energy taken to your health until you reach 2 HP (filling up your energy pool), at which point the mod will stop giving energy (as you are not taking health damage) and Quick Thinking will take over, using your Energy pool as a buffer against your remaining 2 HP. Once energy is depleted, you will go below 2 health and die. *While under the effects of Quick Thinking (2 HP and losing energy instead), strong hits against you will cause a 'Stagger' effect, briefly causing your Warframe to stumble in place. Be wary, as repeated strong hits can effectively stun-lock you in place until you die. Weak hits against you will not induce this effect. Tips *Using or is more or less a necessity to take full advantage of Quick Thinking. *Using Zenurik school's Void Dash upgrade Energizing Dash is very useful for keeping your energy and thus your effective health up. * aura can also help regain lost energy. *This mod is a good defense against damage that bypasses shields, such as Toxic damage or Slash procs, which can take down a player by surprise. *Quick Thinking works exceptionally well with Trinity, as she can spam Energy Vampire for an endless supply of energy. *Desecrate helps recover health and energy orbs, and the mod itself works well with Nekros because of this. *This mod also works well with Limbo due to the Rift Plane's ability to restore energy, as well as his increased energy pool. *Magnetic procs, such as those from an Ancient Disruptor or Sensor Bar, will instantly drain energy to 0 for several seconds, rendering this mod useless during that time. Also, will not replenish energy if a portion of health is lost during a Magnetic proc. *If a single attack is sufficiently strong enough to kill in one strike, the player will enter bleedout immediately and not lose any energy. This is to avoid wasting energy, as the player would've been killed regardless. Trivia *Prior to , it could be combined with , to convert energy to health for your Warframe many times in a row with 96% efficiency. Patch History *Reduced the frequency that Quick Thinking can stagger lock a player. This is actually undoing a bug fix where Quick Thinking wasn't staggering players as often as it was intended to, but this is the new intention now! Essentially Quick Thinking is back to the way it was pre Update 21. *Fixed the Quick Thinking Mod not properly taking damage reduction into account before removing energy from a Client. *The 14.6.0 fix resolves issues where Rage + Quick Thinking gave effective permanent invulnerability because energy was being added to pool that was never dealt to player. With this change in mind, the combination of Rage and Quick Thinking may seem less efficient as before due to no longer giving effective invulnerability. The scope of this change is being monitored to ensure the usefulness of these Mods as a combination. *Fixed Quick Thinking not working as described or intended. *Increased stagger threshold and made stagger only occur on big hits instead of on accumulated damage; this should prevent situations where Quick Thinking would save you only to let you get knocked down and killed again. *Reduced effectiveness of the interaction between Rage/Quick Thinking mods to prevent indefinite immortality in all game modes. *The Quick Thinking mod no longer saves you from suicide damage. *Added missing mod card image for Quick Thinking. }} See also *Attributes * , another mod with the same functionality. es:Mente rápida de:Schnelles Denken ru:Быстрое мышление Category:Mods Category:Warframe Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Update 10 Category:Vazarin Mods